The Hunger Games - Ashes to Dust
by danthered19
Summary: A war-torn Panem set before Katniss and Peeta battle to save their lives in the arena. Follow new characters made by my readers as they each use their unique skills and abilities to try to survive the 72nd Hunger Games!
1. Prologue

**THE HUNGER GAMES: ASHES TO DUST**

_**Hey everyone, after you've read this chapter, be sure to go to the bottom of the page and fill in the Tribute form for a tribute YOU would like to see battle it out in the arena during my FanFic!**_

_Prologue_

The Head Gamemaker strolled down the red-carpeted staircase, his wife, adorned in a purple dress, clutching onto his arm as she tottered down in her high heels.

He had a look of smug expectancy on his face as he descended, which caused his forehead to crease ever so slightly as he smiled. It was a cold smile, one that purely stayed around the mouth and didn't extend anywhere near the eyes.

At the bottom, he was met by a small man in a crisp black suit, complete with an immaculate bow tie.

"Mr Crane, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Seneca Crane shook his hand in return and nodded.

"My beautiful wife, Sandra." He replied, motioning to the woman holding tightly to his other arm.

The man bowed respectfully to her before motioning over his shoulder.

"If you'd like to come this way, sir."

Crane nodded, and let the man lead him on. As he went, he took a subtle amount of pride in the fact that he was significantly taller than the man who was soon to be his deputy, the one who had met him at the bottom of the stairs. His tall frame didn't quite tower over the other man, but near enough to make him happier.

His deputy was called Caius, an eager young man with a pale face still dotted with the features of a typical teenage boy who grew up to fast in the bustling streets of the Capitol. His hair was swept to one side, bringing out a large forehead but rather thin eyebrows.

Crane felt more groomed than his soon-to-be subordinate. His uniquely styled beard delicately clung to his skin, appearing to look like flames – a hit with the women around Panem. His dark hair was short gelled carefully at the back. Overall, he felt like he was important, and, revealed by the hesitant glances of the people he was striding by, he was indeed.

"The congregate are already waiting, Mr Crane." Caius said. "They arrived by hovercraft early this morning."

"Good, I am expecting refreshments?"

"Already attended to, might I say the Avoxes did an excellent job?"

"No," Crane muttered as he was led to a pair of large, heavy wooden doors. "I feel it is best to keep such divisive opinions to yourself in such presence, Caius."

And with a shrug of his shoulders and a straightening of his tie, he opened the doors and strode into the room.

It was well lit by lots of chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and trays covered in delicate wine glasses and plates of food were placed in the middle of a large oval table, which was situated in the middle of the room.

Sat around it were five people, all wearing the apparent customary black suit with bow tie, apart from one.

That man was President Coriolanus Snow, the leader of all of Panem.

"Seneca!" he exclaimed, getting heavily to his feet.

He was wearing a bright white suit, and a black tie to go with it. However, Seneca noticed, his usual white rose was still attached to his lapel. He had never been seen without it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, President Snow." Crane said.

Snow smiled, his thick lips stretched even more tightly across his face as the corners pricked up. He had a smile similar to Crane's, no traceable hint of any emotion.

"And you, my friend."

The President turned around, pulled a glass off of the table and filled it with a generous amount of sparkling wine, before thrusting it in Seneca's hand.

"Take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Crane pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down with as much dignity as he could muster. His wife attempted to do the same, possessing an air of nervousness as she crossed her legs and swallowed loudly.

"So gentlemen," Snow began, sounding like famous dictators that Crane had vaguely heard of from the most distant past. "This year begins the 72nd Hunger Games, and we need to finalise all ideas before we get too close to the deadline."

Crane smiled and raised his voice to be heard.

"Well, President, I think I may be able to help there…"

Snow laughed, a booming sound that seemed to reverberate around the room.

"I assumed as much, Seneca! Please, inform us!"

"Well…this year, I think we'll be pleasing the Capitol much more than in recent years now I have been instated as Head Gamemaker."

Snow frowned, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, dear boy."

"Well…let me just stress that this year, there will be a lot more…killings…"

And with another roaring laugh from the President, the men around that table began to scheme about new ideas.

New ideas that would revolutionise the Hunger Games. And new ideas that would be even more merciless on the innocent young children that were forced to partake in it…

_Okay guys, it's over to you – my amazing readers! Please, please, please fill in an application for a tribute who I will enter into the Hunger Games in this FanFic, and you will be able to see fight for their lives in the arena against each other! Entries are unlimited, and I couldn't care less about who they are, as long as they are unique and maybe 'break the mould' a bit – if you get what I mean…_

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance (the more detailed, the better):

Personality:

Background:

Family:

Why volunteered?:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Talents (will be included in scenarios in the arena)

Fears:

Any weapons:

Opinion on:

The Hunger Games

Friends/family

President Snow and Seneca Crane

The Capitol

Romance/Relationship with anyone( may be entered together)

_Now all that's left is for me to say 'goodbye!' This is the first chapter of many that I will try to release at least once every week if not more, allowing for writers' block and that sort of stuff. Also, if anyone wants to contribute any ideas be sure to directly contact me with them and I will get straight back to you! Remember, to review too, it helps me so much for inspiration._

_Anyway, cheers guys!_

District Overviews:

**District 1**

District 1's industry is making luxury items for the Capitol. Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered to be the wealthiest district, the only other wealthier area being the Capitol itself. It is a Career District. Little else is known about this district. At the end of Mockingjay, memorials were made for the fallen tributes and victors from District 1, meaning District 1 has 148 of Panem's memorials in their district, notable ones being Cashmere, Gloss, Glimmer and Marvel.

**District 2**

District 2's industry is masonry, but also manufactures weaponry, makes trains, and supplies Peacekeepers. The main military complex in the district is known as the Nut. Citizens of District 2 are sometimes called "the pets" of the Capitol. They are the biggest supporters of the Capitol and therefore are pampered and given many extra conveniences. Some notable tributes are Clove, Cato, Enobaria and Brutus.

**District 3**

District 3's primary industry is general electronics of many types, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. Their tributes are skilled with electronics. Some notable tributes are Beetee and Wiress.

**District 4**

District 4's industry is fishing, thus most residents have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. It is considered a Career district. Finnick Odair, Mags, and Annie Cresta came from this district. Finnick was an important ally of Katniss Everdeen in the Quarter Quell.

**District 5**

District 5's industry is power. Foxface, a clever tribute nicknamed by Katniss in the 74th Hunger Games, was from District 5.

**District 6**

District 6's industry is transportation. In the 75th Hunger Games, two of the past winners ended up becoming morphling addicts. Another known tribute from District 6 was Titus. Little else is known about District 6.

**District 7**

District 7's industry is lumber and many of its residents have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. Also, Katniss notes that this district's children begin work at an early age. Katniss and Peeta had to travel through District 7 to get to the Capitol. Johanna Mason and Blight came from this District.

**District 8**

District 8's industry is the production of textiles, and they have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms. It was the first district to rebel after Katniss Everdeen spurred the revolution. The rebellion worsened conditions for residents and some, including Bonnie and Twill, escaped. However, Bonnie and Twill never made it to safety in District 13. Cecelia and Woof were victors from District 8.

**District 9**

District 9's industry is grain. Little is known about this district, just that there are lots of farmland for grain.

**District 10**

District 10's industry is livestock. Not much is known about this district, but some known information is that its marriage rituals are similar to that of District 4's. In the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss names the boy from District 10 "the boy with the bad leg." Katniss and Peeta had to travel through District 10 also to get to the Capitol.

**District 11**

District 11's industry is agriculture - orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround the district. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to the Capitol. It is one of the poorest districts in Panem, second only to District 12. In addition, it is also one of the districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. Ironically, this directly results in its residents generally being malnourished and underfed despite its focus on agriculture. In Catching Fire, Katniss said on her and Peeta's Victory Tour, that District 11 is south of District 12. District 11 is located somewhere near Atlanta and is quite large. Rue and Thresh were notable tributes. Seeder and Chaff were victors from District 11.

**District 12**

District 12's industry is coal. District 12 is located somewhere near what was the Appalachian mountains. The district has the distinction of being one of the poorest districts, if not the outright poorest, in all of Panem. Before Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won the 74th Hunger Games, the district has not had a winner of the Hunger Games emerge from the ranks of its residents for twenty-four years since Haymitch Abernathy, a raging alcoholic and an embarrassment to the district, won the 50th Hunger Games. Before Haymitch, there was only one other victor from District 12 from an unspecified number of years previous.

District 12 is the laughing stock of Panem. Shortly after the abrupt end of the 75th Hunger Games and during the opening hours of the second rebellion, District 12 was destroyed by the Capitol, using firebombs. Less than 900 people escaped, mostly thanks to the foresight of Gale Hawthorne. At the end of the second rebellion, District 12 starts to rebuild.

**District 13**

District 13 was one of the thirteen districts of Panem. Its industry was nuclear weapons. It was supposedly obliterated during the Dark Days as a warning to the other twelve districts of the Capitol's might. The district is now said to be uninhabitable, the ruins supposedly still smoldering from the toxic bombs dropped upon it.

After the Dark Days, the Capitol lead Panem's population to widely believe that the main industry of District 13 was graphite mining. However, this was a cover for the truth: nuclear technology research and development, including weapons.

It is revealed in Mockingjay that the district is in actuality still operational, though it has seceded from the nation of Panem and operates covertly. While the surface of District 13 remains scarred and uninhabitable, its residents live deep underground, hidden away from the world and the eyes of the Capitol. It is used as a base for the Second rebellion. The Capitol leaves District 13 alone, and none of its residents participate in the Hunger Games because they are not ruled by Panem.


	2. The District One Reapings

_Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter of my Hunger Games FanFic, and already I've had a reader reserve a Tribute they would like to see fight it out with others made by you! They are the District One Boy/Girl, so every other Tribute is still available – the quicker you fill in the Tribute form and contact me, the quicker I will write the Reapings and finally get to the nitty-gritty of the 72__nd__ annual Hunger Games! Enjoy!_

Chapter One: District One Reapings (Part One)

The eventful journey in the hovercraft always made Effie Trinket feel a bit giddy. As turbulence seemed to catapult the vehicle from side to side, swaying dangerously on the winds, she couldn't help but complain.

"My make-up is starting to run…"

The pilot didn't even turn around to glance at her, but she did hear him stifle a loud laugh unsuccessfully.

"Sorry, ma'am, but we'll be landing any minute now."

The thought of finally touching the ground again lifted Effie's spirits a tiny bit, and as she glanced out of the window, she could see the usual landscape that District One had become so famous for. The factories could be seen lining the horizon, a steel ring that helped keep the inhabitants of the District in, and any unfortunate accidents or mutations caused by Capitol experiments out.

_Still_, she reminded herself, _we still need to go in and capture a few of those for the games…_

But that thought left her head almost as soon as it had entered. She began to look into the present, and remembered why she had been transported from the warmth and sanctity of the Capitol to the dreary weather that had become sanctimonious with many of the Districts that made up Panem.

_The Reapings!_ She thought happily to herself, a thin smile gracing her well made-up lips. _The best time of year!_

This was when new Tributes were chosen randomly to take part in the Annual Hunger Games – where 24 young boys and girls would have to fight it out to the death in a deadly arena. Despite the carnage and needless deaths, Effie was unashamed of the fact that she enjoyed it!

She liked nothing better than lounging around in her comfortable Capitol villa, with her feet up and a box of the finest chocolates resting agonisingly close to her fingertips. Yes, that life suited her. Not once did her mind turn to the Tributes that were slashing and firing at each other, live and broadcasted across Panem.

But that was later on in the year – first, the choosing of the lucky Tributes!

With a soft thump, the hovercraft landed and Effie clambered out, her thick shawl and bright pink dress clearly differentiating her from the dull uniform grey worn by the Peacekeepers that had also climbed out of the vehicle.

She made her way up the path, trying not to strut as the eyes of people hidden in small huts began to become locked to her elegant and sophisticated clothing – the sort only seen in the Capitol. It made her happy to think that she was making an impression on people already; she hadn't even spoken to any of them yet after all!

Allowing herself to break her dignity with a small smile, she picked up the speed as she headed forward, through the outskirts of the main District One settlement. She had already trodden this route many times, as it was an annual visit she loved making.

Usually, before she carried out the choosing of the Tributes, she took a detour around the factories that made District One the most wealthy area in Panem; next to the Capitol of course. She found it fascinating to see the people slaving away making goods that they themselves would never have the opportunity to use. They just made them and shipped them, for the benefit of the people in the Capitol.

And to add to that, they then see their children taken away and killed (very probably) on national television for the entertainment of the rulers of Panem.

_But still,_ Effie wondered, as she approached the town square. _I know I shouldn't be thinking about the Hunger Games in that way! After all, they are for the benefit of everyone._

And with that happy thought stuck in her mind, on repeat, she entered the large courtyard, and ascended the steps onto a wooden gantry that had been built by Peacekeepers already stationed around the area.

Walking up the microphone, she tapped it a couple of times – a usual routine for her to grab the attention of the large crowd forced in front of her by armed military personal – and cleared her throat.

"Welcome to the Reapings for the annual 72nd Hunger Games!" she exclaimed, a broad grin plastered over her face. "I hope you are all prepared for the great honour that will be bestowed upon two lucky people in this very crowd here today!"

She reached out a hand, covered in shining rings, and pulled a table closer to her. On it was a goldfish-bowl type object that she plunged her hand into, her fingers sifting clumsily through the large pile of names that were inside.

"Now, without further ado, I will draw the female Tribute for District One!"

She clasped hold of a piece of paper, and pulled it out with a flourish for extra effect. She then moved closer to the microphone once again.

"And the female Tribute is…

_Okay guys, that's it for Chapter One, I've left it on a cliff-hanger purposefully so you guys can submit your Tributes to be drawn out by Effie in the Reapings! I hope you enjoyed guys, remember to review too, it always helps – and most importantly, submit your Tributes! See you in the next one! XD_


End file.
